Line 25
is the third chapter of the fifth volume and the overall twenty-fifth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai helps Tsukasa move out of her apartment. It still needs repairs from when the window was shot. Sawazaki and Yanagi are keeping a watch outside. Tsukasa has become a target for news reporters and weirdos since the Ikebukuro incident. The name of the organization against devils, the CCC, finally reaches the police and the public. While some think it formed after what happened in Ikebukuro, Kanou and Lee think it's more likely it existed before that. Anzai, Tsukasa, and Yanagi make it back to Bar Sakaki. Kanou says it's time for Anzai's bloodlust training. He and Yanagi set things up so they can have a room to themselves, while they monitor from the next room over. Only when his temperature reaches a certain degree will sound be turned on, and video will only be used if necessary. Kanou also gives them items for Anzai to use to keep Tsukasa safe. Anzai panics when Kanou tells him he wants him to make out with her and transform. He thought he was supposed to learn how to stop transforming, but Kanou corrects him. He will teach him how to control himself during a transformation. Once left alone, Anzai and Tsukasa wait in awkward silence. Eventually, Anzai gets the nerve to put on some of the items Kanou gave him. He puts on nail protectors and a pair of handcuffs. They start to loosen up and Tsukasa ends up hitting him where he got shot in his chest. He shows her that the wound has healed. Things escalate quickly from there and it's not long before Anzai's temperature reaches the average for transformation. Kanou contacts them through the intercom when Anzai is straddling her. Tsukasa answers that she's uninjured right away, but Anzai doesn't seem to hear and he kisses her instead. Kanou asks again and Anzai answers. The bloodlust training comes to an end. Kanou asks them some questions about what happened. It's true that Anzai didn't hear Kanou's initial question, but he had heard Tsukasa's answer. When he kissed her, he was in control. Anzai leaves to collect (and relieve) himself. At the police head quarters, Kikuhara goes into the interrogation room to talk with Zero Four, who hasn't said a word to any of the officers. They already have a code so that Zero Four can answer by tapping a certain number of times under the table. Kikuhara is disappointed with his failure to take care of Ryunosuke Katagiri. Zero Four tells him it was someone who fit Anzai's description who interfered and captured him. Kikuhara goes to a meeting to discuss the addition personnel added to Division 5 squads. He divulges that Sawazaki let Anzai deploy when he was under orders not to. One of the officers brings up a case that involved devils in Sawazaki's past that ended with a large numbers of victims. Asami tries to defend him, but Kikuhara says Sawazaki's not cut out for the job and offers to have someone from his squad fill in as F Squad's leader - someone named "Ishimaru". Ishimaru is looking at old records of a case of serial devil disappearances. Sawazaki stands over a grave with flowers in his hand. Chapter Notes * Tsukasa moves to Bar Sakaki for the time being. * The CCC gains public recognition. * Anzai undergoes his first bloodlust training session under supervision by Kanou. He and Tsukasa make out. * Kikuhara learns from Zero Four that Sawazaki deployed Anzai when he was under orders not to. * Kikuhara convinces his superiors to replace F Squad's leader (Sawazaki) with one of his subordinates. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Takashi Sawazaki * Ryuusei Yanagi * Akio Kanou * Juliana Lloyd * Toshiro Sakaki (no dialogue) * Hans Lee * Zero Four * Yoshiyuki Uno * Seiichi Takimoto * Kirio Kikuhara * Shizuka Machida * Yousuke Asami * Kenji Kaneko * Megumi Ishimaru Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters